When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 10
Chapter 10: It was late, around 10:00. Most were asleep in the large farm, the group was liking it here, almost all having their own rooms and large filling meals three times a day. Life seemed to be getting back on track for them. "Can't sleep again?" Randy asks as he walks onto the porch where Paul is once again awake, smoking. "Yeah, haven't really been able to, y'know?" he replies as he blows out smoke. "See any more undead?" Randy asks, looking into the darkness of the woods. "Nah, been kinda quiet." "I was thinking we should go around and reinforce the fence again-" Randy says before he is cut off by a soft rustle of leaves. Paul grabs his pistol, which had been sitting on the table next to him and aims it at the woods as he slowly gets up, throwing the cigarette down onto the damp grass. Randy quietly opens the door, dashes in and grabs his rifle which had been sitting on the kitchen table. He quietly walks back out. "Should we get a flashlight and shine it out?" Paul whispers to Randy. "No, could be a lot of undead, hopefully it's just one or two. Or a deer, maybe. Could be anything, just stay quiet and wait here." Randy whispers back as he starts slowly walking towards the fence, which is about ten yards away. Paul sighs, wanting to go help but still standing still. Pointing his rifle ahead of Randy. "What's going on?" Scott says as he walks out onto the porch. Paul quickly grabs him and drags him inside. "We heard a noise, stay quiet, kid." he says as he slowly walks back out. "Yeah, sorry." Scott says as crouches down and watches the dark woods. Randy is now to the fence and is having trouble seeing what is making the noise exactly. A large deer jumps out of the bushes and runs back into the woods. Randy sighs. "Just a buck guys, running through the woods." Randy says, turning to them. "Oh shit, man, look out!" Paul yells as an undead grabs Randy from behind the fence. Randy quickly grabs it's head and drops it down onto the metal fence, impaling through it's forehead. Paul runs down to Randy and helps him up. Suddenly another undead comes out of the darkness and attempts to grab Randy but Paul shoots it in the head quickly. They both let out a deep sigh. Elliot runs up behind Scott with his rifle and looks around nervous. "What the hell is going on out here?" he says to Scott. "A few undead, they got 'em though." Josh runs down the stairs. "What's with the shooting, Elliot?!" he yells to him. "Few undead, grab the flashlight." Elliot says back to him. Josh grabs it and hands it to Elliot as he holds his baseball bat close. Elliot shines it into the darkness to see an entire horde of undead proceeding towards the fence. "Holy shit." he says as he runs back inside. "Guys get away from the fence!" Josh yells out to them as they look back towards the horde and start to run back towards the house. Scott looks up to the stairs as Elliot is leading all the others down. "Uncle!" Alicia yells as she runs past Josh and Scott and onto the porch. "Make sure all the doors are locked and everyone's got a weapon, there is a lot coming!" he says to her as he hugs her. Scott and Josh look at one another then run upstairs, towards their guns. "They're coming around up front!" Elliot yells as he watches the undead walk around the fence to the driveway. "We gotta hold 'em off, they can't get into the house!" Ted yells as he runs out onto the yard. Kyle, George and Suzie run out the front door and start opening fire at the approaching horde. Scott, Josh, Elliot, Randy, Alicia, Paul, Michelle and Ted run out to the yard and start opening fire on the horde, which is now almost entirely in the large front yard. "To the front, they're gonna need some help!" Elliot yells as he leads the group through the front door. Elliot opens the door to see George getting his wrist bitten into by an undead. "Shit!" Kyle yells as he runs to the back of the RV and climbs to the top via the ladder on the back. "A few of you get up top with Kyle!" Alicia yells as Suzie, Josh and Paul climb up onto the RV as the others hold the large amounts of undead from getting to them. Elliot runs over to the near unconscious George and takes out his machete. "I'm gonna regret this." he mutters to himself as he slices off George's arm and covers his mouth to silence the screaming as he helps him into the basement. He then runs out quickly and begins once again firing at the undead. Michelle and Scott run around the RV to the back and begin opening fire at a few undead who are focusing on the group atop the RV. "We've got about half of them now, keep going people!" Elliot yells as runs but trips over the body of an undead as another falls on top of him and tries biting at his face. Scott shoots the undead and Elliot pushes it over and gets up quickly. "Thanks, kid." he says as he looks around, noticing an absence of someone. "By the way...where the hell is Ted?" Characters: -Ted -Scott -Elliot -Kyle -Paul -Michelle -Josh -Suzie -Randy -Alicia -George Deaths -None